Minnesota Peel and the Search for Samson's Toothbrush
Minnasota Peel and the Search for Samson's Toothbrush is the 25th episode of FruityTales and the first Missouri Peel episode. The main feature is a parody of the Indiana Jones films, specificity "Raiders of the Lost Ark". Plot In the first story, Timmy is a young boy who is discouraged when a big bully named Mount Gillman claims the playground as his own and threatens to pound anyone who trespasses. Back in his tree house, Timmy starts daydreaming about being very heroic with Gillman always being the antagonist of his dreams. When he declares that he is not afraid, Dad comes and gives him advice on how to overcome his fears. Later, the kids return to the playground. Gillman appears and threatens to pound Timmy every day. But soon, the other kids gain courage to stand up to Gillman as well; Gillman leaves and everyone cheers. The main feature, "Minnesota Peel", begins with Minnesota (Harry) searching for the Golden Carrot Nose of the Indomitable Snowman in the Himalayas. However, after a chain of events, his arch enemy, Dr. Rattan (Mr. Morty), ends up swiping the Golden Carrot Nose and saying, "Finders keepers!" At the children's museum, Minnesota complains about Rattan to his assistant, Marvin (Rob). Then, a Parkman from New York City (Leek #1) arrives to inform Minnesota about a plot to steal Samson's toothbrush, which is believed to possess the great powers of Samson. Apparently, Canadians want to use the power of the hairbrush to take over both halves of Niagara Falls. Assuming that Samson's strength came from his teeth, Minnesota decides he wants to use the power of the brush to get revenge on Rattan. Marvin tries to tell him that the trip won't be about getting even with Rattan but Peel rejects Marvin’s idea in favor of his own. The first stop in his search, is an ice cream shop in Malta. He seeks advice from an old friend, a former archaeologist named Emma (Petunia Broccoli). She gives him an address where he can find out more. Shortly after he leaves, Rattan arrives seeking the same information. When Emma refuses, Rattan sets the freezer to melt causing strawberry ice cream to flood the entire shop. Missouri returns to save Emma, and she informs Minnesota they need to go to Seville. In the Barbershop of Seville, they are welcomed by barbers Figaro and Leo, who tell Missouri of the Catacombs where the come is secluded. They offer him a map, which Rattan immediately steals. However, they also inform Minnesota of a shortcut to the Catacombs. Minnesota finds the come, but is confronted by Rattan (Who thinks that the reason the Brush doesn't work for Peel is because he has no hair), and the Parkman (who was working for Rattan the entire time) who have captured Emma. Minnesota offers him the come for Emma’s freedom. Marvin calls and claims that the come has no power, that Samson's power came from Ghost rather than the artifact. Missouri and Julia escape the Catacombs but again run into Rattan and the Parkman. Figaro and Leo arrive with two Canadian Mounties who attempt to arrest Rattan, but Minnesota shows compassion by convincing them to let him go. This redeems Rattan, who offers the come in return for friendship and Minnesota keeps it in the children's museum. Back at the countertop the lessons learned are that sometimes we cannot do anything to change a bully and that Ghost does not want us to try to get even because that just make us bullies too but Ghost wants to love them. Fun Facts Explanations * White, wheat, and sourdough are different types of bread. * The stops MO made before he went to Malta were Lombard and Franklin. Lombard was the previous location where Big Deal reside before, and Franklin is the current place the company is. * Capsise is Italian for "You get it?" or "You understand?". Trivia * This is the first episode to have more than one letter to answer (not counting Lyle the Battle Pirates since they never state who wrote the letters for that episode). * The first episode Chris Wall worked on. * After the FBI Warning fades out, a purple line can be seen on the bottom of the widescreen. * This episode was going to be released on May 2006, then it was released on late August. It was finally released on late June. * In some shots of Malta, there's a poster about a missing falcon. Remarks * The canisters returned, but only two came back. The third would return after the countertop's redesign. * Harry did get fan letter in the first Harry-Man episode, though it was in the form of an email. * Scooter‘s nose is in a different color. * In the dream sequences, Anne isn't wearing her glasses. * After Marvin shows the newspaper to MO, he puts it away behind him, and it disappears, as it was hammer space. * It was never explained why Emma gave up being an archaeologist in the first place. * Minnesota sort of breaks the fourth wall when the camera was looking at the bottom. * The melted ice cream in the malt shop is portrayed as a yogurt type liquid. In real life, the ice cream would've been more frothy type. The crew acknowledged this in the audio commentary. * After Minnesota rescues Emma, the table that she was standing that's about to be shredded was already in pieces. * The DVD main menu has Harry's High Silk Coat playing, even though that song is not in the DVD. Inside References * Some of the background characters were from the previous episode. * The crushed can Gillman kicks is the same from Square. * During the credits, you can spot a whale, a pirate ship with a life saver, Lyle's ship, and four robots, who are Yidgel, Lidgel, Eidgel, and Khalil. Real World References * Timmy’s dream in the beginning and end of Bully Trouble is a spoof on Robin Hood. * Mr. WaterMelon‘s dream outfit is a spoof on Mike Ditka's. * MO mention Rattan once stole Salvador's dolly. This is most likely referring to the painter Salvador Dali. * Because it's a spoof on the Indiana Jones films, many references were used here. ** Peel says when he's suspended over the bridge, "Worms! Why'd it have to be worms?" This is a reference to a quote from Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. Only Indiana says "Snakes! Why'd it have to be Snakes." Fast Forward * Mr. Peel would eventually find Noah's umbrella. * The arrow plungers would be used again in the next episode. * There's a later episode where they spoof Robin Hood. * Rob would later explain his feelings about the song in Beauty and the Meats.